


Sunflower

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: ทานตะวันที่ไหนจะกล้าวิ่งไล่ตามพระอาทิตย์ล่ะ แค่หันหน้าไปหาได้ก็ดีแล้วเพราะดวงอาทิตย์น่ะ ถ้าใกล้มากไป ก็จะเผาเราจนไม่เหลือซากน่ะสิ





	Sunflower

_การมีอยู่ของคนบางคนก็เป็นเหมือนพระอาทิตย์_

_สว่าง สดใส มีชีวิตชีวา สร้างพลังให้กับคนรอบข้าง_

_ส่วนเขาก็เป็นเหมือนทานตะวัน ที่คอยแต่จะหันหน้าเข้าหาดวงอาทิตย์อยู่เสมอ_

“ทำอะไรอยู่น่ะ”

เสียงทักทายมาพร้อมกับน้ำหนักตัวที่ทิ้งลงบนม้านั่งข้าง ๆ นาแจมินฉีกยิ้มสดใสราวกับจะทำให้ทั้งโลกทั้งใบสว่างไสวไปได้ในครั้งเดียว

ขณะที่คนโดนรบกวนหันมามองและยักไหล่ ไม่มีคำพูดใดหลุดออกมา

“บอกหน่อยไม่ได้หรือไง”

“ฉันจำไม่เห็นได้ว่าเราสนิทกันขนาดนั้นนะ นาแจมิน”

อีเจโน่ตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงนุ่มนวล ทว่าเนื้อความราบเรียบเย็นชาจนคนฟังยิ้มค้าง

แจมินมองคนข้างตัวที่เริ่มเก็บข้าวของทำท่าจะลุกหนีเขา ให้ตายเถอะ อีเจโน่คิดว่าเขาใช้ความกล้าขนาดไหนในการมานั่งตรงนี้กันเหรอ แล้วจะลุกหนีไปง่าย ๆ แบบนี้ได้ยังไง

“เจน”

“...”

“เจน…”

ตากลมนั่นปรายมามองเขาเล็กน้อย เห็นแพขนตายาว แม้สันจมูกจะโด่งเป็นทรงสวย แต่ช่อขนตานั้นก็ยาวจนแจมินมองเห็นขนตาอีกฝั่งได้ชัดเจน แม้เจ้าตัวจะไม่หันมามองหน้าเขาตรง ๆ ก็ตาม

“เจโน่ ไม่ใช่เจน เลิกเรียกแบบนั้นสักทีเถอะ”

“ทีเมื่อก่อนนายยังเรียกฉันว่านานะเล--”

“นั่นมันเมื่อก่อน พอได้แล้ว นาแจมิน”

อีกฝ่ายเอ่ยตัดบทแล้วลุกขึ้นทันที สาวเท้ายาว ๆ จากไปเหมือนอยากหนีออกจากเขาเต็มทน

แจมินมองตามแผ่นหลังนั่นจนมันลับตาไป ถามว่าทำไมเขาถึงไม่ไล่ตามไปน่ะเหรอ

ทานตะวันที่ไหนจะกล้าวิ่งไล่ตามพระอาทิตย์ล่ะ แค่หันหน้าไปหาได้ก็ดีแล้ว

เพราะดวงอาทิตย์น่ะ ถ้าใกล้มากไป ก็จะเผาเราจนไม่เหลือซากน่ะสิ

แบบตะกี้ไงล่ะ

ครั้งแรกที่แจมินพบกับเจโน่ คือตอนที่เขาอยู่ประถมห้า

ครอบครัวอีย้ายมาข้างบ้านเขา ทั้งคุณและคุณนายอีต่างก็เป็นเพื่อนบ้านที่ดี และเจโน่ก็เป็นเด็กที่น่ารักมากคนหนึ่ง พวกเขาสนิทกันดี มันเป็นแบบนั้นมาตลอด

รอยยิ้มของเจโน่สว่างสดใส… ที่สุดเท่าที่แจมินเคยเห็นมา เขาชอบรอยยิ้มนั้นมาก ชอบมากเป็นพิเศษเมื่อมันเกิดขึ้นจากเขา และชอบที่สุดเมื่อเจโน่ยิ้มให้เขา

แต่เด็กก็คือเด็ก เขาเยาว์วัยเกินกว่าจะเข้าใจ ความรู้สึกที่เริ่มไม่บริสุทธิ์ของตนเอง

จากความชอบ เริ่มกลายเป็นความหวง แจมินเริ่มหวงรอยยิ้มของเจโน่ เริ่มแสดงความเป็นเจ้าเข้าเจ้าของ พอพวกเขาอยู่ม.ต้น รอยยิ้มของเจโน่ก็เหมือนแสงอาทิตย์ที่สาดแสงแผ่ความอบอุ่นไปทั่วทุกสารทิศ มันไม่ได้มีเพียงเพื่อแจมินคนเดียวอีกต่อไป

แจมินก็เป็นแค่เด็กหวงของเล่นคนหนึ่ง

และนั่นคือจุดจบ

คนที่เข้าใกล้พระอาทิตย์มากเกินไป ก็ย่อมจะถูกแผดเผาจนไม่เหลือซากก็เท่านั้น

เพียงแต่เขาไม่ได้ถูกแผดเผาด้วยความร้อนแรง แต่เป็นความเย็นชาติดลบ และกำแพงหนาที่ผุดขึ้นอย่างไม่มีที่มา

รู้สึกตัวอีกที อีเจโน่ก็มอบรอยยิ้มให้ทุกคน

ยกเว้นนาแจมิน

\---

โอกาสสุดท้ายแล้ว

แจมินย้ำกับตัวเอง รวบรวมความกล้าที่ถูกอีกฝ่ายทำลายไปครั้งที่ร้อยขึ้นมาใหม่ และตัดสินใจแล้วว่าครั้งนี้เขาต้องทำทุกอย่างให้มันดีขึ้นให้ได้

คาบเรียนสุดท้ายเสร็จสิ้นไปนานแล้ว แต่เจโน่เป็นเวรเก็บสมุดการบ้านส่ง เขาจึงยังเห็นแผ่นหลังนั้นนั่งอยู่ที่โต๊ะในห้อง

แจมินเลื่อนประตูเปิด แสงอาทิตย์ยามเย็นทอแสงสีส้มเข้ามาในห้อง เจโน่หันมามองเขา

“เจน”

“...”

แล้วก็เบือนสายตากลับไปอย่างไม่อยากเสวนาด้วย

แจมินรีบตรงไปที่โต๊ะเรียนข้างเจโน่ เขาทรุดตัวลงนั่ง เห็นเสี้ยวหน้าด้านข้างของคนที่นับสมุดอยู่ชัดเจน

แสงสีส้มทำให้เจโน่ดูเหนือจริงกว่าเดิมเสียอีก ดูเป็นพระอาทิตย์ที่จับต้องไม่ได้ยิ่งกว่าเดิม

“เจน”

“...”

“ถือว่านายฟังอยู่แล้วกัน ฉันจะพูดไปเรื่อย ๆ”

“...”

“ขอโทษนะ ทุกอย่างเลย”

มือที่กำลังนับสมุดชะงัก เจโน่กะพริบตาปริบ ๆ จนแพขนตาไหว เหลือบมามองเขาเล็กน้อย

“ขอโทษเรื่อง?”

“...เรื่องที่งี่เง่าใส่นาย”

“นึกว่าชีวิตนี้จะไม่ได้ยินคำนี้แล้ว”

น้ำเสียงกึ่งประชดจนแจมินได้แต่หัวเราะขึ้นจมูกตอบรับไป

“เจน”

คราวนี้เจโน่ยอมหันมามองหน้าเขาตรง ๆ แล้ว

“รู้ปะว่าทำไมฉันถึงงี่เง่าใส่นาย”

เจโน่กลอกตา “ฉันจะไปรู้ได้ยังไง”

“ไม่รู้เหรอ”

“เออ”

“นายเคยหวงของอะไรสักอย่างมาก ๆ ไหม แบบ ไม่อยากให้ใครมายุ่งด้วย อยากให้เป็นของนายคนเดียว”

“...”

เจโน่เงียบไปอีกรอบ แจมินคิดว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังทบทวนสิ่งที่เขาพูดอยู่

“นั่นแหละที่อยากบอก”

“...”

“ก็แค่อยากให้นายเป็นของฉันคนเดียว”

“แต่ฉันไม่ใช่สิ่งของ”

“ถึงได้ขอโทษไง”

“...อืม”

เจโน่พยักหน้ารับช้า ๆ เหมือนกำลังประมวลผล

“เจน”

เขาเรียกออกไปอีกแล้ว ครั้งที่เท่าไหร่ไม่รู้

เหมือนสมองถูกตั้งระบบอะไรสักอย่างไว้ พอเห็นใบหน้าของเจโน่แล้วก็เผลอหลุดปากเรียกทุกที

“ชอบนะ”

“...”

ผิวแก้มขาวกลายเป็นสีแดงปลั่ง แบบที่แจมินแยกไม่ออกว่าเป็นสีเลือดฝาดหรือสีแดงเรื่อจากแสงอาทิตย์ยามเย็นที่ตกกระทบผิวขาวจัดนั่น

“ชอบมาตลอดเลย”

“...”

“งี่เง่าอยู่นาน ไม่ยอมบอกสักที มาบอกเอาตอนนี้เพราะกลัวจะไม่ได้พูดอีกแล้ว”

เจโน่ขมวดคิ้ว “หมายความว่ายังไง”

แจมินยิ้มตอบ

“พรุ่งนี้ฉันไม่มาโรงเรียนแล้ว”

“...ฮะ?”

“ไม่เจอกันที่บ้านด้วย”

“อะไร นายพูดอะไรอยู่ นานะ”

นานะ

“ไม่ได้ยินชื่อนี้นานเลย”

งี่เง่าอยู่เกือบปี ถ้าเขารีบพูดไปตั้งแต่แรกก็น่าจะดีกว่านี้แท้ ๆ

“อย่าเพิ่งเปลี่ยนเรื่อง ตกลงนายหมายความว่ายังไง”

แจมินลุกขึ้นจากที่นั่ง หยิบกองสมุดบนโต๊ะมาไว้ในอ้อมแขน ขณะที่เจโน่มองมาทางเขาอย่างสับสน

“ไปส่งการบ้านกัน เดี๋ยวพระอาทิตย์ตกก่อน”

พอพระอาทิตย์ลาลับขอบฟ้าไป

ทานตะวันก็ห่อเหี่ยวจนเหมือนจะไม่มีวันชูคอขึ้นมาอวดดอกสวย ๆ ได้อีก

จนกว่าจะถึงเช้าวันใหม่

แจมินเป็นคนหอบหนังสือมาวางที่โต๊ะในห้องพักครู ขณะที่เจโน่เดินตามเขาเป็นเงาตามตัว ด้วยเหตุผลเดียว

“นายยังไม่อธิบายเลยว่านายหมายถึงอะไร”

เจโน่คาดคั้นทันทีที่เห็นเขาออกมาจากห้องพักครู

แจมินรักษารอยยิ้มบนใบหน้าไว้ได้เป็นอย่างดี แม้ในใจจะไม่ได้รู้สึกอยากยิ้มเลยสักนิดก็ตาม

“เจน”

“หยุดเรียกได้แล้ว ถ้าจะไม่อธิบายอะไรเลย”

“...ฉันจะไปเรียนที่อื่นน่ะ”

“ฮะ???”

สีหน้าเจโน่เต็มไปด้วยความสงสัย

“ที่ไหน”

“อเมริกา”

“...............อะไรนะ”

คราวนี้กลายเป็นตกใจแทน

แจมินพบว่าการเฝ้าสังเกตสีหน้าคนที่ตัวเองชอบนี่สนุกดี

จริง ๆ ก่อนหน้านี้ก็ทำมาตลอด แต่เพราะทะเลาะกันเลยไม่ได้คุยกันตรง ๆ สักที พอกลับมาคุยกันแล้วได้มองสีหน้าที่เปลี่ยนไปเรื่อย ๆ แบบนี้ก็เพลินดี

เสียแต่จะไม่ได้มองแล้วเนี่ยสิ

“ทำเรื่องเรียบร้อยแล้ว ขอโทษที่มาบอกเอาตอนนี้นะ จริง ๆ พยายามจะบอกหลายรอบแล้ว แต่ไม่มีโอกาสสักที”

“...”

“หน้านายตอนนี้เหวอมากเลยอะ เจน”

เจโน่ค่อย ๆ กลับมาตีหน้าขรึมอีกครั้ง

“...ไม่ไปไม่ได้เหรอ”

สีหน้าและสายตาของเจโน่ที่มองตรงมาตอนนี้

ทำเอาแจมินอยากกลับบ้านไปเผาเอกสารทั้งหมดทิ้งเลย ให้ตาย

“แม่ฉันจะด่าเอานะ เจน”

แจมินพูดติดตลก แต่เจโน่ดูไม่ค่อยขำด้วยเท่าไหร่

“แล้วจะกลับมาเมื่อไหร่”

“เรียนจบมั้ง…”

“อีกตั้งสามปีเลยนะ”

“ไม่สิ เรียนจบมหาวิทยาลัยเลย”

“...นานะ ล้อเล่นอยู่หรือเปล่า”

แจมินส่ายหน้า “ก็คงมีกลับมาช่วงปิดเทอมบ้าง แต่ปกติแม่คงไปหามากกว่า”

เขาเห็นสีหน้าเจโน่เต็มไปด้วยความสับสน ก็น่าจะสับสนอยู่หรอก สำหรับเรื่องที่เขากำลังพูดอยู่ตอนนี้

“ครูรู้แล้วเหรอ”

“อืม แต่คงบอกทุกคนพรุ่งนี้ ฉันไม่อยากให้มันเอิกเกริกน่ะ”

สำหรับแจมินแล้ว เขาอยากจะไปจากที่นี่เงียบ ๆ มากกว่า

ตัวตนของนาแจมินในโรงเรียนแห่งนี้ เป็นเพียงเด็กหนุ่มหน้าตาดีคนหนึ่งที่ไม่ค่อยพูดจา เพื่อนสนิทของเขาก็มีแค่เจโน่ พอทะเลาะกันโลกทั้งใบก็มืดดับไปหมด ตอนนั้นเองที่คุณพ่อเสนอเรื่องไปเรียนที่อเมริกา แจมินก็คิดว่าดีเหมือนกัน

เขาไม่ได้กำลังหาดวงอาทิตย์ดวงใหม่

แต่เขากำลังเรียนรู้ที่จะอยู่ได้โดยไม่มีดวงอาทิตย์ต่างหาก

ไม่อย่างนั้นทานตะวันต้นนี้คงตายไปจริง ๆ

“แต่อย่างน้อยก็อยากบอกนายนะ เจน”

อาทิตย์ใกล้ลาลับขอบฟ้าเต็มที แสงสีส้มทองเริ่มเข้มขึ้นจนกลายเป็นสีแดง อีเจโน่เหม่อมองระเบียงทางเดิน ขณะที่เขามองเสี้ยวหน้าด้านข้างอีกฝ่ายอย่างพิศวง

ยามสนธยา คือเวลาที่ทุกอย่างดูเหนือจริงไปหมด ยิ่งกว่าตอนที่แสงสีส้มตกกระทบบนผิวแก้มของเจโน่ แต่บรรยากาศรอบตัวทำให้เขารู้สึกเหมือนกำลังฝันอยู่

บางทีที่คืนดีกับเจนก็อาจจะฝันด้วย… หรือเปล่านะ

“คืนนี้ ฉันไปนอนบ้านนายนะ”

เจโน่พูดทิ้งท้าย

ครั้งสุดท้ายที่พวกเขานอนด้วยกันน่าจะเป็นครึ่งปีก่อน

นับ ๆ ดูแล้ว ช่วงเวลาที่เขากับเจโน่ทะเลาะกันก็นานพอตัว ช่วงเวลาที่ไม่มีอีกคนในชีวิต แจมินได้ทบทวนหลายสิ่งหลายอย่างที่เขาได้สารภาพกับเจโน่ไป

อย่างน้อยได้บอกก่อนจะจากกันก็ดี

“ไม่ได้อยู่แบบนี้มานานเลยนะ”

เสียงเจโน่ดังอยู่ในห้องนอนของเขา

อีกฝ่ายนอนอยู่ข้าง ๆ สายตาเหม่อมองเพดานด้านบนที่ติดสติกเกอร์เรืองแสงรูปพระอาทิตย์ไว้

ในห้องมีความทรงจำของพวกเราหลายอย่าง กรอบรูปที่มีรูปเขากับเจโน่ ตุ๊กตาที่เจโน่ซื้อให้ตอนวันเกิด ลูกบาสเกตบอล หนังสือหลายเล่ม

แจมินเรียนรู้ที่จะอยู่ห่างจากดวงอาทิตย์เพื่อเฝ้ามองมากขึ้น แทนที่จะคิดครอบครองให้เป็นของตัวเองคนเดียว

“ถ้าฉันไปอเมริกา นายจะมีแฟนไหม”

เจโน่หันควับมามองหน้าเขา แสงจากโคมไฟตรงหัวเตียงส่องมาจากด้านหลัง

“พูดอะไร”

“ถามไม่ได้หรือไง”

“แล้วนายอะ ไปอเมริกาต้องมีแต่คนชอบแน่ ๆ”

แจมินย่นจมูก “ไม่จริงหรอก นายยังไม่ชอบฉันเลย”

“รู้ได้ยังไง”

“หรือนายชอบล่ะ”

เจโน่เงียบไป

...เงียบนานเกินไป

“เจน ถามจริง?”

“อะไร”

“ชอบฉันเหรอ”

“...ไม่รู้โว้ย”

ไม่ว่าเปล่า คว้าหมอนข้างมาฟาดเขาอีก

แจมินรีบหยิบหมอนข้างมาวางไว้ฝั่งตัวเอง แล้วลุกมานั่งหลังตรง

“เจน คุยกันก่อน”

“คุยอะไรอีก ง่วง”

“ถ้าชอบทำไมไม่บอก ปล่อยฉันเคว้งมาเป็นเดือน ๆ ทำไม”

“ไม่ได้บอกว่าชอบสักหน่อย”

แจมินยกมือขยี้ผมตัวเองอย่างหงุดหงิด

“เจน”

“เรียกอยู่ได้”

“ก็นายไม่ลุกมาคุยดี ๆ อะ”

เจโน่ลุกขึ้นมานั่งทันที

“ไม่นอนหรือไง”

“ไฟลท์ตั้งบ่ายสาม จะรีบนอนเพื่อ”

“แต่ฉันมีเรียนตอนเช้า”

“ก็คุยกันก่อน”

เจโน่ถอนหายใจ เอียงคอไปมา

“ไม่คุยไม่ได้หรือไง คุยไปพรุ่งนี้นายก็ไม่อยู่แล้ว”

“แล้วจะปล่อยให้ค้างคาจนฉันเรียนจบหรือไง”

“ก็ฉันยังไม่รู้เลยว่าตัวเองชอบนายหรือเปล่า จะให้พูดอะไร”

“อะไรของนายวะ เจน”

“เออ อะไรก็ไม่รู้ ง่วง”

พูดแล้วก็ทำท่าจะล้มตัวลงไปนอนอีกรอบ แต่แจมินดึงแขนอีกคนไว้ ขยับเข้าไปใกล้จนหน้าแทบชิด

รู้สึกเลยว่าเจโน่กลั้นหายใจ

“ชัดเจน”

“อะไร”

“นายชอบฉัน เจน”

“ฮะ รู้ได้ไง”

แจมินยักไหล่ ผละออกเหมือนตะกี้ไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น

แต่ในใจรู้สึกเหมือนมีผีเสื้อนับล้านตัวบินวนไปมาอยู่ในท้อง

“สัญญากันดีไหม เจน”

“อะไรอีก”

“ปีหน้าฉันจะกลับมาหา ถึงตอนนั้น อย่าเพิ่งมีแฟนนะ”

เจโน่ขมวดคิ้ว “อะไร”

“เอาน่า รับปากหน่อย”

“เออ จะไม่มี แล้วไงต่อ”

“เดี๋ยวฉันมาขอนายเป็นแฟน โอเคไหม”

“................ฮะ”

เจโน่อ้าปากค้าง แจมินเห็นแล้วก็ยิ้มกว้าง แล้วแกล้งล้มตัวลงนอนทับอีกฝ่าย

“นานะ!”

“นอนได้แล้ว ง่วงไม่ใช่หรือไง”

“เดี๋ยวเซ่ พูดอะไรวะเนี่ย”

“นอน ๆ”

ค่ำคืนนั้นผ่านไปโดยที่เขากอดเจโน่ไว้ และอีกฝ่ายก็กอดเขาตอบ

ดวงอาทิตย์ที่เขาเข้าใกล้วันนี้ ไม่ได้แผดเผาเขาจนเจ็บปวดแล้ว

แต่อบอุ่น… จนไม่อยากจากไปเลย

“จะเอาอะไรกับความรักของเด็กม.ต้นวะ”

“ม.ปลายแล้ว”

“ปีหนึ่ง ก็แค่ปีเดียว พระอาทิตย์ของแกจะจำได้ปะว่าสัญญาอะไรไว้”

“ก็ต้องไปเสี่ยงดู แกพูดเองว่าปีเดียว เขาคงไม่ลืมหรอก”

นาแจมินเหยียดยิ้มกับคำพูดของปลายสาย มาร์ค ลี เป็นพวกมองโลกตรงไปตรงมาจนบางทีก็เกินไปหน่อย

โอเค ที่เขาสัญญากับเจนไว้อาจจะดูเด็ก แต่เขาก็จะทำให้มันเป็นจริงนี่ไง

“วางสายละนะ ออกจากเกตแล้ว”

“เออ อย่าลืมทำรายงานปิดเทอม”

กำชับแล้วตัดสายไป

นาแจมินถอนหายใจ เก็บมือถือเข้ากระเป๋าเสื้อ แล้วสูดหายใจเข้าเต็มปอดให้กับอากาศของเกาหลี

ไม่ได้กลับมาหนึ่งปีเต็ม ๆ

เพิ่งมีมือถือของตัวเองจริง ๆ เมื่อสามเดือนก่อน

ไม่มีเบอร์เจนด้วยซ้ำ ติดต่อกันไม่ได้เลย

ข้อความจากแม่บอกว่าจะรออยู่หน้าเกต

หลายสิ่งหลายอย่างตีกันอยู่ในหัว แต่มันก็ค่อย ๆ สงบลงเมื่อเข้ากลับมายังแผ่นดินที่คุ้นเคย แจมินก้าวเท้าตรงไปข้างหน้า เขาเห็นแม่ของเขาแล้ว

และข้าง ๆ นั่น...รอยยิ้มสดใสที่เขาคุ้นเคยและคิดถึงที่สุด

จากสองเท้าที่ค่อย ๆ ก้าว กลายเป็นก้าวที่ยาวขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ และกลายเป็นการออกตัววิ่ง

และกระโดดกอด

“เจน!!!”

“นานะะะะะะ”

เจโน่ลากเสียงชื่อเขายาว ก่อนจะค่อย ๆ ผละออกเมื่อปล่อยให้เขากอดจนแน่นหนำใจ

แจมินถอยออกมามองรอยยิ้มนั้นอีกครั้ง

“แม่ ผมฝากซื้อน้ำเปล่าขวดนึงสิ”

เขาหันไปพูดกับแม่ ที่ส่ายหน้ามองเขาขำ ๆ แต่ก็ยอมเดินไปแต่โดยดี

เหลือเขากับเจนสองคน

“ใช้คุณน้าแบบนั้นได้ไง”

“นิดหน่อยน่า จะได้คุยกันสองคนไง”

คนฟังเลิกคิ้ว

“เรื่อง?”

“มีแฟนหรือยัง”

เจโน่เงียบ

...เงียบนานเกินไป

“...เจน”

เสียงของเขาสั่นจนน่าสมเพชตัวเอง

นั่นสิ จะคาดหวังอะไรกับคำสัญญาลม ๆ แล้ง ๆ ต่อหน้าสติกเกอร์เรืองแสงล่ะ เจนจะไปจำอะไรได้ คนที่สดใสแบบนั้นจะยอมเป็นของเขาแค่คนเดียว รอให้เขามาขอเนี่ยนะ ฝันอะไรขนาดนั้นล่ะ นาแจมิน

“เห้ย ร้องไห้เหรอ”

เจโน่ทัก แจมินถึงเพิ่งรู้สึกว่ามีน้ำใส ๆ ไหลอาบแก้มตัวเองอยู่

“เอ้อ ไม่รู้ว่ะ สงสัยมันตื้นตัน แบบ ในที่สุดเจนก็มีแฟนแล้ว ดีใจแทน”

เจโน่หลุดขำ “เป็นบ้าอะไร นานะ”

“อะไรล่ะ ก็ดีใจไง”

“ยังไม่มีแฟน”

“...ฮะ?”

“อืม รอคนมาขอเป็นแฟนอยู่ แต่สงสัยจะไม่ได้พูดแล้วมั้ง”

“เจน”

“งั้นฉันพูดเองก็ได้”

“...”

“กลับมาแล้ว ก็เป็นแฟนกันสักทีนะ รอนานแล้ว”

บางทีมันอาจจะมีจริง ๆ ก็ได้

วิธีเข้าใกล้พระอาทิตย์ ที่ไม่ทำให้เราเจ็บปวดน่ะ

ทานตะวันก็คงคิดเรื่องนี้อยู่ทุกครั้งที่เงยหน้าขึ้นไปมองหาดวงอาทิตย์ล่ะนะ

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> ไหลเก่ง เก่งมาก ไม่มีพล็อตแล้วไหลมาเรื่อย ๆ จนถึงตรงนี้ได้ยังไง ฮือ ทั้งหมดมาจากที่น้องไปออกเว็บดราม่าอะค่ะ ฉากแจมินยิ้มมองเจโน่มันเปี่ยมไปด้วยความรักจนทนไม่ได้ 5555 (และโดนยุมาอีกที)
> 
> จัดหน้างง ๆ หน่อยนะคะ ขออภัย เคาะอย่างเดียวเลย แง
> 
> ขอให้ทุกคนแฮปปี้กับการอ่านค่ะ


End file.
